Scared Potter?
by Crazer57
Summary: A story of two lovers whos love revolved around a single phrase. Rating because its SLASH! And there's a mention of sex


WARNING! This is Slash, so don't get mad if you're offended.

Thank you and have a nice day.This whole story is based on those two famous lines. I think you know what I'm talking about. Doesn't agree with OOTP.

_**"Scared Potter?"**_

_**"You wish."**_

The first time I had ever been that close to you. Our noses were almost touching, of course at that time our love for another hadn't erupted like it would in years to come. No, not yet, that came in our fifth year at Hogwarts. I remember the day that we stood in the middle of the hall. Neither of us moving for the other. We stared, you told me later you were going to hex me, when I did something incredibly surprising. I kissed you. Right in the middle of the Hall. You of course leaned into it being the _Brave_ Gryffindor you are. We pulled out of that lovely first kiss and I whispered to you for the second time…

_**"Scared Potter?"**_

And of course you responded.

_**"You wish."**_

I had laughed and walked away. You thought it had ended there, I knew that when I looked into your eyes the next morning at breakfast. I saw hurt, pain, confusing, and of course, the anger. So I gathered up my courage and sent you an owl that night. No sooner had I sent it off that the owl came back. You were extremely happy that I had decided to continue, or at least try out our relationship. I smiled reading your letter. I knew we had many years to come ahead of us, even if you didn't. It took at least one year to figure out our true feelings for each other. That we truly loved each other. On the last day of our 6th year, we realized that we will be of age in a matter of months, and since we wouldn't see each other until then, we had to celebrate now. And boy did you mean now. You took me up to the Room of Requirement and inside there was a beautiful room. The walls were painted green and silver. And in the middle of the room there was a bed with green bedding and silver pillows. The only thing of your colors were the red roses scattered everywhere. My favorite flower. Oh, you knew how to get a man happy. Oh, yes. Later that night when we were, oh shall I say, making each other happy? That I was entering you. I felt on the end of mine, the heat coming from you. I leaned down gently, as to not enter you yet and whispered…

_**"Scared Potter?"**_

You moaned back, oh yes, you had moaned with the pleasure I was giving you.

_**"You wish."**_

And so I entered you. Our love grew even stronger the next year. Our last year of seeing each other, unless of course we took action. Which we did. You asked me to marry you. Oh, I was so happy. But the thing was, we hadn't told either of our families yet. You had assured me that the Dursley's wouldn't care. But I was worried about my family. They were close minded. And my dad was a death-eater, so he already had something against you for destroying his "Lord". I remember you always laughed when I made fun of my father and his "Lord." You thought it funny because you were sure that I was going to accept the Dark Mark. But when I told you that I had already turned it down your eyes lit up like nothing I had ever seen before. You were the happiest I had ever seen you, save when I accepted to marry you. Which brings us up to our wedding. My father accepted me surprisingly well. I don't know what had made him seem more open, maybe it was because I loved you. Because I did. Both of us said our vows, both saying almost the same thing at our wedding. That we will always be there for each other. We will always love each other, and as we walked out, I whispered to you again…

_**"Scared Potter?"**_

And of course, being the Brave Gryffindor you were answered…

_**"You wish."**_

Oh yes. That was the last time I said it to you. The last time I got to ask you that lovely question. For the next month, you had to battle Voldemort. I wanted to come with you so bad, to risk my life for yours, but you wouldn't let me come along. No, I had to stay home and wait for messages from Dumbledore. You assured me that everything would be alright, you had survived an attack from him once, you could do it again. Well, I did get a message from Dumbledore, but it wasn't a pretty one. So as I sit here at your Funeral, I realize I am the last one in the room as I look around. I sigh and stand up walk over to your casket and whisper one more time to you…

_**"Scared Potter?"**_

And I swear I can here you answer back…

_**"You wish."**_


End file.
